Une nouvelle époque
by Alicia H
Summary: Époque: Millénium d'argent, la naissances des princesses, leurs rencontres, la rencontre avec les princes, les sailors, la guerre. Une nouvelle époque: sailor moon, on connait déjà. Arrivée de mini usagi et les nouvelles ennemis et new alliées. Review ple


**Chapitre 1 :Naissances et Rencontres**

Il était une fois, sur la **Lune**, vivait une reine, qui venait d'avoir une belle petite fille. Elle était très heureuse. Une petite princesse règnerait sur la lune après sa mort, la princesse **Sérénité**. Elle ne doutait pas qu'un jour, une horrible reine viendrait détruire ce beau rêve. Quelques part dans l'univers, sur différentes planètes, dans différents mois, d'autres jeunes filles naissaient. Bien sur, à chaque planète sa petite princesse.

Sur **Terre**, quelques années passées, un petit prince est venu au monde. Il a désormais4 ans. Ses parents l'ont nommé **Endymion**. Pour veillé sur lui, quatre autres petits princes : **Jade**, **Néphrite**, **Rubis** et **Quartz**. Le petit Endymion était très joli, très poli. Ses parents l'aimaient beaucoup.

Sur **Pluton**, une petite princesse du nom de **Sylvana** avait a peu près le même âge qu'Endymion. Ses parents savaient très bien qu'un jour Sylvana deviendrait la guerrière princesse de Pluton. Mais pour le moment, ils ne se doutaient pas qu'une méchante reine sur Terre préparait le pire pour quelques années à venir.

Sur **Mercure**, se fut la petit **Amy** qui vint au monde. Elle était si jolie, mais encore une fois, ses parents à elle aussi devaient penser qu'un jour, leur petite princesse deviendrait grande et qu'elle serait contrainte de devenir une guerrière protectrice de Mercure tout en y restant la princesse. Mais pour l'instant, l'heure est au festivité sur Mercure.

Sur **Mars**, une petite fille de feu, la princesse **Raya** fit son apparition. Tout un caractère elle avait cette petite, en plein celui digne de la guerrière de Mars. Ses parents en fut si heureux qu'ils décidèrent de faire une fête.

Sur **Vénus**, la jolie petite princesse **Minako** fit son entrée dans le monde avec son joli minois. Elle était très douce, telle la déesse de Vénus. Ses parents savent eux aussi qu'elle deviendra la grande guerrière de l'amour, Vénus et deviendrait l'une des plus belle princesse.

Sur **Jupiter**, une autre petite princesse avec tout un caractère fit son apparition. **Mako**, l'ont nommé ses parents, fiers d'elle. Elle serait la digne représentante de Jupiter, et la grande princesse.

Sur la planète **Neptune**, la jeune et jolie **Mylène**, âgée maintenant de 3 ans regardait ses parents en fêtant ce que ceux-ci appelait « Le nouveau jour », car disaient-ils, la reine Sélène venait de mettre au monde une petite princesse. Mylène écoutait ses parents et enfin leur demanda : « Serais-je une amie de la princesse? » Ces parents ne lui répondirent rien mais ils savaient au fond d'eux que leur jeune protégée deviendrait la guerrière Neptune.

Sur **Uranus**, une jeune fille de la même âge que Mylène mais du nom de **Frédéric**, regardait de loin la lune qui lui paraissait sourire. Elle regarda sa mère puis son père et enfin demanda : « Est-ce que la reine Sélène a eu son bébé maintenant? » Ses parents lui firent signe d'approbation de la tête. Frédéric sourit, toute joyeuse. Ses parents par contre étaient au bord des larmes car ils savaient que l'arrivée d'une petite princesse demanderait de la protection et que de ce fait, Frédéric deviendrait un jour la guerrière d'Uranus, sa planète.

Enfin, sur **Saturne** vint au monde une toute petite princesse, toute fragile. Sur la planète de la destruction et de la renaissance, tout était fragile. Mais cette petite du nom d'**Olivia** était encore plus fragile et ses parents craignait qu'un jour elle disparaisse. Mais ils firent tout de même la fête.

Enfin, les années passèrent sans que rien ne se produisent. Les princesses de ses 8 planètes ainsi que la Lune grandissaient. Bientôt elles atteignirent une âge adolescente et finirent par faire de passionnantes rencontres. La princesse Sérénité, la fille de la Reine Sérénité voulu un jour aller se balader sur d'autre planète. Elle demanda alors de se faire transporté sur Mercure d'où elle put faire la rencontre d'Amy. Elles devinrent rapidement de bonnes amies. Ensuite, ensemble toutes les deux, elles firent la connaissance de la princesse Raya, sur mars. Raya aimait beaucoup taquiné Sérénité, tout en restant polie. Elle devint une très bonne amie des deux autres. Puis un jour, les trois princesses firent la rencontre de Mako, princesse de Jupiter. Mako, bien malgré son jeune âge avait une force immense et elle faisait peur aux 3 jeunes filles. Elles finirent tout de même par bien s'entendre et devinrent des meilleures amies. Ensuite les 4 jeunes femmes rencontrèrent Minako, qui était si belle et si impressionnant qu'il ne s'agit que d'une seconde pour que les autres l'accepte comme amie. Puis elles firent la connaissance de Mylène et Frédéric qui étaient déjà de très bonnes amies. Elles devinrent de bonnes amies également. Enfin, vint l'heure de faire la connaissance de Sylvana et d'Olivia. Olivia était tellement fragile que les filles l'adoptèrent dans leur clan. Tant qu'à Sylvana, comme elle était un peu plus vieille, elle devint une amie du groupe mais avait un peu plus de responsabilité. Malgré tout, toutes ces jeunes femmes s'entendaient très bien et elles se voyaient régulièrement. Jusqu'au jour où vint le moment de faire de Sérénité une vrai princesse digne de régner sur la lune. Alors toutes les autres princesses commencèrent à apprendre le métier de protectrice et devinrent encore plus proche de la princesse Sérénité que jamais.

Sur Terre, les princes des Quatre Cieux veillaient sur le Prince Endymion tout en faisant son éducation. Le prince était heureux avec ses 4 protecteurs à ces côtés. Nul part au monde, ni dans l'univers, on savait qu'une reine préparait le chaos. Tout ce petit monde était heureux.


End file.
